


Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby

by hamandegg



Category: DCU, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamandegg/pseuds/hamandegg
Summary: 微Jaydick有，此文設定為泰坦第二季第七集後的發展，並涉及泰坦第二季第六集後劇透，若有顧慮請自行斟酌(建議可看完後再閱讀)雖然說jaydick但是我覺得當親情向也ok啦跟泰坦劇情略有出入，不要想太多放鬆看就好~
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 10





	Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby

「傑森?我能進來嗎?」

出現在睡覺時間的敲門聲是有點擾人，但是跟今天的一堆破事比起來不算什麼。

「嘿。」迪克半個身體探進來，也許是剛洗完澡，肩膀上還披著一條毛巾。  
「嘿。」傑森只是簡單的回應，因為他真的累了。

今天一整天夠折騰的了。從天臺下來之後，迪克帶著自己跟大家釐清這些事情，他說出了真相，同時也導致了更大的混亂。  
即便洗清了嫌疑，傑森的心情並沒有好到哪去；首先，迪克成為眾矢之的，爭吵、指責，漢克往他臉上揍了一拳，大家的情緒都很糟；瑞秋還在生氣，除了柯莉之外她幾乎不跟任何人說話；知道事情原委後的羅斯把自己關在房間裡；前泰坦成員們……傑森根本不想回想了，他們明天一早就會離開。整個大廈的氣氛沉得像低氣壓壟罩，如果說現在是短暫的寧靜，更大的暴風雨也許是不遠了。

現在是個很好的時機好好睡個一覺，擺脫那些狗屁倒灶的事情，不管是喪鐘、內鬼還是信任問題什麼的等明天再說。

「傑森，我知道突然這麼說挺怪的，但我…可以跟你一起睡嗎?」迪克稍微走向前，傑森看到他背後的枕頭與毯子。  
「慢點慢點，兄弟，這是怎樣?」  
「我只是…想確定你沒事，我不會干擾到你，就今天晚上。如果你覺得不自在，我可以睡地板。」  
「不，沒事。你可以一起睡床上，我只是覺得有點……怪。」

傑森不是笨蛋，他知道迪克真正的意思，迪克用彆扭的方式表示自己的關心，鑒於自己今天的事情，他想必會做點什麼來關心自己，或者是來確定自己確實沒有自殺的念頭了，以免隔天清晨在大街上發現摔死的屍體什麼的。傑森只是沒想過會是這種方式。說真的，這也太他媽尷尬了，又不是照顧害怕打雷的小孩，迪克表達歉意的方式都這麼奇怪嗎?想想迪克做給加爾的花椰菜……那什麼的東西。

無論如何他今天晚上註定是要睡在這裡了，傑森移開枕頭，騰出一些空位給他。

事實上，傑森也對迪克做的事感到生氣。大家在這裡生活已經四個月，他居然什麼都不願意說，一點都不。雖然之前迪克種種的舉動就透露著不正常的線索，但大家都沒有多想，繼續著迪克所偽裝的『平穩』、『尋常』。總是口口聲聲說大家是一個團隊，但事實上他才是把大家推的最遠的人。這很矛盾，既想聚集，又試圖隱瞞、遮掩過去的錯誤，這是行不通的。而後果……就是現在這樣:一個為愛子復仇的瘋狂傭兵、團隊分崩離析、一個羅賓差點被殺死。  
嗯，差不多就是這樣了。

「能借用你的音響嗎?」  
「呃……可以，那是什麼?」傑森看到了迪克手裡的光碟片。  
「Cigarattes After Sex，他們很棒。我睡不著的時候偶爾會聽，我曾經有一次前奏還沒播完就睡著了。」  
「那你可別借給我，要是你睡不著他們可要怪到我身上了。」

回的真好啊傑森托德，真他媽的尷尬。

他們在對於音樂的喜好算是有些共同點，這是傑森少數覺得跟迪克相似的地方。韋恩大宅裡還保留著他的吉他，那是傑森溜到迪克房間時發現的，琴版上還貼著標示指法的貼紙。大宅裡有很多迪克的東西，不論是放在玻璃櫥櫃裡的各式獎牌、蝙蝠電腦裡的影像資料、衣櫥裡從少年到青年期的衣物、用到破損的伸縮長棍。

傑森就是這樣想像第一代羅賓長什麼樣子。

\-------------------------------------------------  
關燈，兩個人背對背分別睡在床的兩側。

『Sometimes we talk all night long, we don't shut up  
and when it's late we'll say we're still wide awake so…  
We love to talk about how you'll come up to visit me  
and we'll rent a car and we'll drive upstate

It's affection always,  
You're gonna see it someday  
My attention for you  
Even if it's not what you need…』

「還行嗎?」  
「還好，這還比我去的第二間少觀所的床還大。」  
「噢…那裡的生活很糟嗎?」  
「沒事，我習慣了，而且有時候也會發生一些有意思的怪事，像是睡我隔壁的傢伙會說夢話，聽說他母親是英國人，從沒見過面，所以他很想去英國看看。我每天晚上聽他碎念一些有的沒的，不阻止他的話他能從伊莉莎白女王時代一直說到披頭四。有一次他講亞瑟王的傳說講到天亮，我整晚沒睡在聽他自言自語。」  
「哇喔……」  
「是啊，超扯的。」  
「說件奇怪的事，我今天一整天都看見布魯斯，在大廈裡、街上，我還看到他在夜總會舞台上跳舞，你能相信嗎?」  
「你說這叫奇怪?老兄，你簡直瘋了。」傑森在腦袋裡想像布魯斯跳舞的樣子，他忍不住笑了。

「老實說，我以為你也會想要離開，傑森。」  
「誰知道，也許我現在只是太累了所以想改天再走。」  
「你知道……瑞秋跟漢克…大家……，他們都不是故意要這麼說的，因為發生那些事讓大家很緊張，而這一切的源頭都要怪我。我很抱歉，對傑利柯，對你，還有對所有人。」  
「沒事啦，那些都是以前的事。他們說的話我已經沒放在心上了，而且我的確對瑞秋說過一些話，她那麼討厭我也是當然的，我也沒否認我是個麻煩。」  
「……不，傑森，這有關係。我……我不知道該怎麼讓你明白，但是…我想讓你知道，你不是個麻煩，發生過的那些事情，那也不是你的錯。」

鬼扯，那就是我的錯。一切的一切都要怪我。  
沒人喜歡你，不管是爸爸還是媽媽哪一邊都不要你，多少人，嘗試過要幫你，但都失敗了，因為你真的無可救藥。  
問題是，連你自己都知道這一點，那又為什麼還死皮賴臉的留在這世界上。

「傑森，這也許還需要一點時間，但是我希望你更喜歡你自己一點。你可以假裝不在意或是假裝有在聽，但是讓我把這些話說完。」  
幹，這傢伙該不會懂讀心術什麼的吧，也許他真的會，畢竟布魯斯他也會很多犯罪學、談判這類的技巧，他教了迪克這一點功夫也完全不讓人意外。

「不要著急，傑森。你是個很有潛力的孩子，布魯斯也是看到這一點才收養了你，你還有很多機會能去嘗試，即使不會一次就成功。假如發生了什麼，我們會在，我也會在的，好嗎?」  
這根本一派胡言，誰能知道未來會發生什麼、誰知道那時候你會不會在。

但是，傑森想要相信這些話，甚至覺得眼眶又有點濕潤了。

「嘿，幫個忙。別再怪罪自己，只要你不再提這件事，我也不會再這麼說，怎麼樣?」  
「成交。」

不知是有意還是無意的，迪克翻了個身，拉近了距離。  
傑森本來想抗議，但是這個溫度太舒服了，很舒適又有安全感，這是一個人的時候絕對不會有的感覺。

『Nothing's gonna hurt you baby  
As long as you're with me you'll be just fine  
Nothing's gonna hurt you baby  
Nothing's gonna take you from my side  
When we laugh into the microphone and sing  
With our sunglasses on to our favorite songs……』

傑森睡得很好，一夜無夢。


End file.
